Protector from another world
by Emiria-kun
Summary: What happens when you suddenly need to go to totally different universe? Neko seems to find herself in that situation, and what is this place she has been send to? A story using my own character I have in skyrim and IE cast. I do not own Inazuma Eleven or The Elder Scrolls series.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Carefully, she sneaked through the halls of the old ruins. Cautious as she was, she looked around her to see if there weren't any traps she would trigger as she slowly made her way through the dungeon. With her bow in her hands, and her tail waving behind her. Suddenly, she heard a sound coming from her left. She quickly hid herself behind a pile of rigged rocks. When she was sure that the creature wasn't paying attention anymore, she silently pulled out an arrow and aimed for his throat. To be extra precise where she was aiming, she held her breath. _'Now!' _she thought. She released the arrow and send it flying towards the draugr. A few seconds later, the draugr collapsed onto the ground. Dead. Neko smirked when she saw that she killed it. This was no big deal for her, seeing that it was fighting what she did most of the time. She looted the draugr and found several pieces of gold and a couple of arrows she could use. As the khajiit explored the ruins even further she encountered a few more enemies, but defeated them as easily as the others. Eventually, she reached the final chamber. She looked around, confirmed that there weren't any enemies and stood up. "Strange..." She said to herself. "You'd expect that least a few draugrs to jump out and guard whatever it is that's in this room..." Then she noticed a treasure chest on the other side of the room. She carefully walked towards it and concentrated on her surroundings, she was starting to doubt if there really weren't any creatures that could attack her. She now stood in front of the chest. Strangely, there really weren't any enemies. Carefully, she opened the treasure chest to see if she had triggered any traps. As soon as the chest was completely open, she jumped away from the chest to avoid the traps. Suprisingly, there weren't any. She looked inside the chest. Nothing. Wait... there was something! She took a little box out of the treasure chest. She inspected the little box. Then she noticed a strange seal on the bottomside of the box. "What's this?" she asked to nobody. She examined the little sign._'It looks like a... __like a thunder jolt!'_ Suddenly a bright light started emitting from the box. " What the-" She was cut off before she could finish her sentence. When the light faded away, everything was still in it's place. Everything, except for the Khajiit.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

She woke up in a room. It was painted white. "Am I... dead?" She asked herself. While she was thinking, she recalled the events that happened. The chest... The little box... And the light. Then she rememberd the sign on the little box. "It had the sign of a thunder jolt. What could that mean?" She thought for while but suddenly heard a female voice saying:_"That's the sign of your destination." _"Who's there!?" Neko yelled. She tried to draw out her bow, until she noticed that it wasn't there. Then she tried to draw out her dagger, only to find out that she had lost all of her weapons. Right now, she could feel the anger boiling up. "WHERE DID YOU PUT ALL OF MY STUFF!?" She shouted in anger._"Calm down!" _She heard the voice again._"would you please just let me explain the situation first?"_ The khajiit sighed, sat down on her knees, she nodded and the voice continued._"Strange things have been happening between the different universes."_"Different universes?" Neko asked._"Yes. There are lots of different universes you didn't know off. Nobody is supposed to know of them. But strangely some people from another universe have discoverd them." _"How are you so sure?" _"Well,"_ The voice continued _" I have seen a lot of weird creatures and suspicious persons walking on the street plus, I have been detecting a strange aura in that universe." _"Okay..." Neko said, still taken aback by the situation."So, why am I here?" _"We decided that some important people there needed protection, the ones who aren't capable of defending themselves. So that's why you are here." _" Why me?! You could have picked out a million other people-"._" Who would have the same reaction as you." _interrupted the voice her. Neko was silent for a while, but then she let out a frustrated groan and sat down again. She was silent again, but then she smirked._'This might get interesting!' _she thought to herself. "Fine, I'll do it. But what about my weapons?". _" Well because weapons might cause suspicion, your weapons are temporarily taken away. Not to worry, when you come back all you weapons and armor will be given back. If I am correct you can cast spells. And while you are gone, time is frozen in your world to avoid any major changes."._" That's okay with me, but I have a question...". _" What is it?" _"When will I come back?" Neko asked. _" When all what doesn't belong there is gone. We will give you a sign when your done and then you can choose when you want to go back." _"How will you give me a sign?"_ " Through the relic you found." _"You mean the little box? I don't where it i-" she stopped talking when she took a little box out of her pocket. "how...?" _" See? you do have it."_ Suddenly, Neko heard the loud sound of church bells._"Now it's time for you to go. We will meet again. Oh, and before I forget your temporary name shall be Nathalie Anderson! Good luck!". _And then, everything faded to black.

Neko's POV

When I woke up, I felt something comfortable beneath me. Well, more comfortable than the animal skin I usually slept on. I heard a door open and someone walking I looked up I saw a young girl with blue hair standing."I see you're finally awake!" she said happily. "Who are you?" I asked,then I looked around me and added;" And where am I?" " Oh, I'm Otonashi Haruna!" the girl said. "And right now, we're in Hokkaido!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello! Well, if you're reading this, that means you have read the first chapter. Thank you! I'm sorry that the chapters are kinda short, but it's my first time writing a fanfiction and i'm doing my best. Well, I hope you enjoy the next chappie! Oh, and a HUGE thanks to Floric1434 for letting me use her fanfiction as an inspiration! Thank you Flo-senpai! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven and The Elder Scrolls series. I only own the plot of this story.**

**Chapter 2**

Neko's POV

After that Otonashi left the room, I immediately threw the blanket off me and grabbed my bag. Otonashi said it was mine, so what's the problem of looking inside of it? I took out a pair of spare clothes, a watch and... The relic. As soon as I had the relic in my hand, It started to glow. Then I heard a familiar voice._ "I told you we would meet again."_ " It's you again!" I exclaimed. _" Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. Please, call me Huë. As you might have noticed, they speak another language. Not to worry, as long as you have this relic you will have all the knowledge you need here." _Huë explained. "Oh, really?" Neko said, still not believing what she was told."Prove it." _"Alright then," _Huë thought for a while, then she continued;_"Tell me what cars are." _"Cars are a form of transportation." It took me a while to realize that I actually KNEW what cars were. I gasped and I heard Huë giggle. Then she said;_" Noticed something else that's different?" _I looked around me. My eyes widened in shock when I saw myself in the mirror that hung on the wall. What is saw there wasn't a cat-like being anymore, no, I looked like a human! I had long black straight hair with red-colored points. I was wearing a black hoodie with a zipper and a pair off red jeans. My skin had a light tan and my eyes were a light shade of gray. I was taken aback by my new look, as it was A LOT different from my normal form. I heard Huë cough and I nodded so she could continue talking. _" Like I said, you need to protect certain people. Those people don't even know that there are weird things going on. They don't need to know. In fact you can't tell them about who you really are and why you are here." _She explained. " Why not? It would be A LOT easier for me if they actually know what's going on!" _"It could cause a lot of disturbance." _she plainly said.I sighed. "I understand." I said annoyed._ " Well, I think it's time to go meet them, don't you think? Give me a call whenever you need something!" _she said and the box stopped glowing. I stood there for a while staring at the relic before I slipped it in my pocket. I slowly walked towards the door and put my hand on the doorknob. I hesistated for a moment, but then I opened the door. I looked down when I walked out the room. I carefully looked up. Yeah, I'm acting tough all the time, but I can be very shy too. But if you don't watch out with what you're saying, you might leave this room with a frozen butt. I looked up, and was met with a lot of curious looks. I gulped and blushed with embarrasment. Then Otonashi came walking up to me. " There you are! Are you feeling alright?" I nodded. Then two boys came walking up to me. "I'm glad to see that you've woken up!" The boy said with the teal colored hair."I'm Kazemaru Ichirouta." He held out his hand. I looked at it for a while, then I shook his hand. I saw him raise an eyebrow at my reaction. What? I wasn't used to this kind of attention. But hey - he couldn't know. Then the silver-haired boy held out his hand. "I'm Fubuki Shirou. What's your name?" he asked. "I-I'm..." Dang it! Why can't I stop being shy!? "I'm Ne- I mean Nathalie Anderson." I said. I sweatdropped and the boys were looking at me with confused expressions. "Are you sure you're alright?" Kazemaru asked. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine." I said. Can someone explain to me why they're STILL staring at me? "Take a seat!" Otonashi said. "Would you like something to eat?" I nodded in response. I sat down, glad that most of the boys had turned around and continued eating. I sat down next to Kazemaru, who was still looking at me with a weird look on his face. Otonashi put a plate filled with rice, peas and other vegetables. I slowly started eating, wondering how I got here. I stopped eating for a while. Yeah, how DID I get here? I decided to ask Kazemaru and Fubuki. I turned around, but lucky as I am, he had already left. Instead, a brown-haired boy with an orange bandana came sitting next to me. "I'm Endou Mamoru!" he said. Gee, I wonder how many energy he uses each day for being so overly hyper. As Endou tried to tie a conversation with me about soccer, Aliea Academy and other stuff like that, I tried to spot the two boys. Kazemaru's hair kinda stood out; I should be able to find him quickly. After a few seconds of looking I found him. However Endou was still talking."...And Fubuki is also an awesome striker he has an awesome shoot and-" "Uhm, excuse me..." I interrupted him. " I need to take care of something." And I walked away. I quickly walked towards Kazemaru and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around, I could see that he was surprised that it was me." Can I help you with something?" he asked.

"Erm, Kazemaru-san, do you know what exactly happend? I mean, how did I get here?" I asked. "Oh" he said. I guess he wasn't expecting that question." Well," He continued."Fubuki and I were having a conversation outside after practice, when we saw you lying on the ground unconscious. We brought you inside and immediately put you in bed because you were very cold. We didn't know what happened to you, but I hope this helped you." " Yes, this helped me a lot thank you, Kazemaru-san." I thanked him. He smiled and then continued walking. I stood there, wondering what is going to happen in this place.


	4. Chapter 3

**Yay~ chapter 3! :D Thanks to those who read this! Have a cookie! *Gives cookie***

**...Nothing to do here! *Flies away***

**On with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inazuma Eleven or The Elder Scrolls series. I only own the plot of this story.**

**Chapter 3**

*For the ones who don't know what I mean with shouting, In Skyrim you have the ability to shout words in dragon language with alot of power. Of course, only dragonborn(Neko) can do this.

**Neko's POV**

While staring at nothing and pondering at the same time, I didn't even notice someone coming in. Until SOMEONE pulled me out of my seat.

Not so shy anymore, I opened my mouth to shout at the person. And I mean SHOUT*. But then I stopped when realised it wouldn't be such a great idea.

Still dazed from the sudden movement, I looked up and saw a tall person standing. As my vision cleared up, I saw it was a woman.

"Coach Hitomiko!" Otonashi exclaimed, who was the one who grabbed me.

"Who's this?" Hitomiko asked while she was looking at me.

"This is Nathalie!" She said cheerfully. "Nathalie, This is our coach, coach Hitomiko!"

"H-hello..." I said.

"Why is she here?" Hitomiko asked Otonashi.

"Well, Kazemaru-kun and Fubuki-kun found her outside in the snow. They brought her inside, and put her in bed. She just woke up." Otonashi answered.

Hitomiko nodded and then looked at me.

"Do you have any idea how you ended up here?" She asked me.

I looked at her while I was thinking.

'How DID I get here?' I asked myself. I had no choice but to lie.

"I was on, err... vacation with my family. However, we got caught in a, eh... car accident."

Fubuki's eyes widened."We got to a hospital" I continued, ignoring Fubuki's reaction.

"I had minor damage because my brother shielded me before I could get hurt. However, my family didn't make it." I said.

Tears started forming in my eyes, not because I was proud of myself for making up such a story, but because part of it was true. When I was younger I used to travel a lot around the country on a cart with horses. But one day we got attacked.

I didn't even notice that the tears were already streaming down my face. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Endou.

"I'm sorry for you." He said with a sad smile. I forced a smile.

I realised Hitomiko was looking at me. Oh yeah, I didn't finish my story yet.

I wiped my tears away and continued: "I don't have any family left. So with only the last of my family riches, I started traveling. And when I arrived here, I hadn't eaten for a few days. I was exhausted and when I arrived at this place, everything went black."

"So you don't have a place to go home to? That's terrible!" A girl with forest-green hair said.

I smiled.

"You get used to it." I said, smiling.

"Coach!" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around, and saw Fubuki standing there.

"Can she come with us?" He asked.

'Sorry, I didn't catch all of that Fubuki.

...

WHAT!?'

My eyes widened and I looked at Hitomiko.

She looked at me and asked: "Can you play soccer?"

"I don't know" I answered. "I never played it..."

Suddenly, the green haired girl jumped in and said:"She could be a manager!"

She turned to me and asked:

"Do you know how to cook?"

I blinked but then I answered her," A little."

The coach thought for a while, but then she nodded." Alright then. Do you want to come with us Nathalie?"

I thought for a while. I DO need to protect them."Yes." I said with a determined look on my face.

**Night time**

After an introduction from, about, EVERYONE we went to sleep. However, I couldn't sleep. I just couldn't believe all of that happened in one day. At least I think it was one day. I sighed and rolled on my back. Then I had an idea. I looked around me to see if the girls were sleeping yet. Yes.

I slowly opened the entrance of the tent and looked if there was nobody outside. But to my great luck, Kazemaru and Endou were on the roof of the Inazuma Caravan. I grinned. 'I can get past them easily' I thought. I had learned to sneak in Skyrim. I had to sneak all the time.

I slowly stepped outside the tent and crouched. Without making any sound, I walked past them.

'Piece of cake.' I thought.

When I was sure I was safe from them spotting me, I stood up, and started walking normally towards the woods.

Then I saw the perfect spot. For training. No, not for soccer of course.

I rolled a few big snowballs. In the middle of them, I made a dot. Then I made a distance between me and the snowballs.

I closed my eyes and started focusing energy in my hands. A cold, blue-ish glow surrounded my hands. I opened my eyes and aimed for the dot. Then I released the energy towards the snowball. While it was soaring through the air, it slowly turned into an ice spike. It pierced the snowball. It didn't hit the dot. I grumbeled and continued practising.


	5. Chapter 4

**New chapter! Yay~ School has started for me! I will try to write chapters a fast as possible though! BTW I'm very very very sorry for updating so slow *bows 3 million times*. Anyhow... ON WITH THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inazuma Eleven or The Elder Scrolls series. I only own the plot of this story.**

***Talos was Dragonborn before your character. Many people worship him and see him like a Demi-God.**

**Chapter 3**

**Neko's POV**

I yawned while I stretched my body in a cat-like way. I really need to stop doing that though. I was helping the girls cook breakfast for the team. I was cutting a few carrots when I noticed Kino staring at me. I stopped cutting and looked at her.

"Is there something wrong, Kino-senpai?" I asked.

She looked at me with a worried expression.

"You don't look like you slept well, Nathalie-kun." She said.

"Oh? Well, I err... couldn't sleep last night." I grinned.

It took me time to notice that she called me Nathalie. And I also realised that I didn't like that name AT ALL.

I smiled and looked at her.

"Kino-senpai, please call me... Koneko. I think Nathalie is way too long."

She frowned. "Koneko? Why?" She asked.

"Y-yes, well I- err always disliked my name so, I thought this was much better!" I smiled awkwardly.

Kino stared at me for a while, but then sighed and got back to work. I continued to cut the carrots and to do my other chores. Then the rest came.

"Be sure to chew thirty times!" Otonashi said. The others just groaned and started eating.

Still not awake, I rubbed my eyes and looked around. Suddenly I heard a familiar voice in my head

_"Neko! I am detecting a strange and unusual energy!"_ I heard Huë say.

My eyes widened.'What? Now?' I thought. I looked around desperately. 'How do I get outside? It would be weird if I left in front of everybody!' I had to lie. Again.

"Ehm, Kino-senpai, do you mind if I go get some fresh air? I need a wake-up call..." I smiled.

She blinked."Sure..." she said questioning.

I took that as a yes and rushed out of the room, leaving behind a group of dumbfounded people. Maybe I was being a bit too hasty? Oh, well...

As soon as I was outside, I took out the relic.

"Where is it?" I asked.

_"It's south from here!"_ Huë said.

"Alright!" I said, but then something popped into my mind."Err... where is south?" I said with an awkward expression on my face.

Huë sighed and explained the route to me. The next thing I knew, I was on my way. After a while, I found myself in the same spot I was training yesterday.

_"I think it's here."_ Huë said.

I looked around me. I saw nothing, except for snow, snow, trees and snow. Oh, and the things I destroyed when I was practicing yesterday. I should clean that up...

" Y'sure about that? 'Cause I can't see anythi-" I was interrupted before I could finish my sentence.

The ground started shaking heavily and I lost my balance and fell onto the ground. I looked when suddenly a huge crack started making its way in the ground.

...

Suddenly all of that stopped. I heaved a sigh of relief. I stood up, dusting myself off, only to be rewarded with another load rumbling. I lost my balance again and fell down.

"OH, FOR TALOS'* SAKE!" I yelled out of frustration.

I stood up again while trying hard to maintain my balance. However, the rumbling stopped again. This time, I was being more cautious and looked out for more unexpected earthquakes. However, nothing happened this time.

"What's going on here!?" I shouted.

Then suddenly, in the middle of that crack, snow started piling up. More and more, until it created a small mountain. About seven feet I would say.

Suddenly I hear a roar. Don't tell me that's coming from...

I jumped away just in time to avoid an hit with a tentacle like thing. But as soon as I landed I got hit by another tentacle. Just what in the world is that thing...?

I got up just in time to counter-attack. I focused my energy in my hand. I aimed and released it. While it was in the air, it turned into a ball of fire. It hit and the monster screamed in pain.

I smirked.'How do you like my new spell?' I thought to myself.

Suddenly I heard a voice.

_"Neko! I have found the monster's weak spot! It's located in the middle of his body! It looks like a chunk of ice!" Huë said._

I looked and as she was saying, in the middle it's body was a weirdly shaped chunk of ice.

However, I didn't notice it swinging something towards me.

I gasped when I felt something hit my left leg. But as I had no time to waste, I sent another fireball towards the the monster. It hit it's weak spot and once again it screamed.

I blinked. Is it just me, or did that monster really just shrink?

I send another fireball towards the same spot, and it hit again.

The monster screamed again, and it shrinked a little.

My eyes widened in realisation.'That's it!' I thought.

I continued to shoot fireballs towards the monster. Slowly but surely, the monster started getting smaller. Eventually, the monster's height was lowered to one feet and I made the final blow.

I put up a fire rune right under it. The monster's presence activated it and the rune exploded.

When the smoke cleared up, the only thing that remained was a small crystal. I picked it up and slipped it in my pocket.

Just when I thought I was able to relax, I felt a searing pain shoot through my left leg.

I screamed and grabbed my leg.

When the pain seemed to lessen a bit, I checked my hands. My eyes widened in shock. My hands were covered in blood! I looked at my leg and found a huge cut.

'Where did that come from?' I thought.

I thought for a while, but then realisation hit me.

I remembered the moment when that thing hit my leg with his tentacle-like things. This cut must have been the result of that. I didn't realise they were that sharp.

I tried to cast a healing spell on my leg. Nothing happened. I tried it again, but it ended up as a failure.

I groaned.

"I must've run out of magic." I said to myself.

_"I'm afraid that I can't help you with that." _Huë said with a pained voice. I could hear she was sorry.

I smiled.

"Don't worry about it Huë. You already helped me out more than enough." I said trying to cheer her up.

I tried to carefully take a step, but I soon regretted that choice.

Sharp pain was flowing through my leg, as if I was getting stabbed multiple times with a knife.

I winced and tried to make as less sound as I possibly could.

When the pain slowly started to subside, I took off my hoodie and carefully wrapped it around my wounded leg. When that was done, I started making my way back to the others.

It was cold, without my hoodie. But at least it helped lessen the pain.

Leaning on the trees as support, I eventually reached Hakuren.

**Inside Hakuren**

"Ah, there you are! I was looking all ove- WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?" Haruna exclaimed.

I was wet and dirty from falling multiple times, unable to keep my balance. My clothes got damaged from the fight. And well, let's not mention my hair.

When I looked around, everyone was staring at me. I felt my face heat up immediatly.

Then Haruna noticed my leg.

"AND WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR LEG!?" She yelled again.

Crap. How am I gonna explain this?

"I-I Well, err, I..." I stammered.

"WE HAVE TO GET THE FIRST AID KIT, AND FAST! OR ELSE YOU MIGHT BLEED TO DEATH! OR-OR-OR YOU MIGHT-"

"HARUNA!" I heard a voice from across the room.

The said girl immediately became quiet, although she wasn't calm yet.

"Calm down." The same voice said again.

I turned around and saw Kidou walking towards us.

He held Haruna by the shoulders and looked in her eyes. I guess. (I couldn't really tell because of those dense blue goggles).

"Haruna, calm down and look at me. What's going on?"

Haruna pointed at my leg.

Kidou crouched down and took a look at it. He probably didn't see much, except that my hoodie had some blood stains.

He stood up again.

"Let's get your wounds treated then" He said.

I nodded and followed him while he got the first aid kit.

**END OF CHAPTER 4**


End file.
